Letters of language scripts, such as Indic language scripts, share a common structure based on language rules where the language script includes consonants and dependent vowel markers. Letters of such language scripts include symbols representing consonants and symbols representing a combination of consonants and dependent vowel markers. Each consonant can have several possible consonant-dependent vowel marker combinations based on the rules of the language. The alphabets of such language scripts thus often include a first character, such as a consonant, and one or more associated characters that are associated with the first character, such as consonant-vowel combination characters.
A keyboard operatively coupled to a device, such as a computer, can be used to enable a user to input letters of a language script, e.g., English, in a display device, e.g., a screen operatively coupled to the computer. Based on device capabilities, a user can use the keyboard to input letters of a language script other than English. Often, however, such English-style keyboards include fewer keys than the possible number of vowel-consonant combinations of other language scripts, e.g., Indic language scripts.